Oral-facial skin receptors, identified with physiological techniques, are studied histologically. Light and electron-microscopic techniques are utilized to study the morphological characteristics of nerve terminals activated by mechanical stimulation. Work has been completed on those receptors associated with non-sinus hairs, and is continuing on those associated with sinus hairs. An attempt will be made to correlate these anatomical observations with the physiological characteristics of these receptors.